Lady Love
by Myfairwendybird
Summary: Henry is set upon the path to true happiness by an unexpected source. Cathry. R&R! Xox
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**__ This isn't a serious story, this is just me amusing myself before updating my main two but yeah let me know what you think haha the chapters for this will probably be shorter than my other stories too but oh well lol _

Not long after the death of Lady Aylee, another Scottish Lady is sent to tend to Queen Mary. Lady Madeleine, daughter of a Count in southern Scotland she hailed from both land and title, not to mention considerable wealth. Her hair was as black as night, skin as white as Ivory and eyes as green as emeralds, she was undeniably beautiful and not unlike the Queen herself.

Whilst her presence is rather unwelcome by Mary and her remaining ladies so soon after their dear friends death, she did not let that tension deter her from her duties. She helped Mary dress each day, offered her nothing but kindness and devotion and rose to any challenge asked of her, despite having to endure some less than fair treatment, from Kenna in particular. It seemed the two had a almost instant dislike for each other, Kenna both because she hated her reason for being her; replacing Aylee, and because she felt threatened by her. Madeleine on the other hand simply found her impossible to respect.

Though despite her struggle to fit in amongst her Scottish sisters, the young woman was well received by the rest of the court. A true and proper lady, gracious and friendly to both men and women, though not friendly enough for rumours to arise, had quickly grown popular amongst the French nobles. Yet another reason the Lady Kenna loathed her, she had been at court only a few short weeks and already she had a line of suitors going out the door trying to fight for a chance at her hand, and all without an ounce of help from the King nor anyone else. Though for reason beyond comprehension for the other ladies, she turned them all down, even some of the most handsome lords at court. _It was madness! _She was not betrothed, nor did she seem to have given her heart to anyone in particular, yet any man to try and court her, no matter how rich or dashing was politely refused.

In the weeks since her arrival she had been keenly observing everyone in the castle, one in particular that constantly caught her eye, a certain royal highness. She found herself enchanted by their every breath, the poise in which they carried themselves and the way they seemed to exude power from their very pores. The Lady Madeleine could not help but stare from across the throne room as rulings where handed down or across the banquet table where dignitaries and nobles were unknowingly manipulated with ease.

Eventually, the King noticed her looks from across the great hall and couldn't help but go over and introduce himself. "My Lady, I don't believe I've had the pleasure" he began smoothly, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "The pleasure is all mine. It is an honour to meet you, your Majesty" Madeleine smiled sweetly.

"I've noticed you've been starring so I must ask, have you seen something you like?" The Lady blushed slightly at having being caught and Henry's cocky smile grew even larger, though it wasn't long until her confidence and happy disposition returned. "Yes, actually, I have." She admitted much to the Kings delight. Spurred on by what he viewed as encouragement, he became bold. "_Well perhaps if you were to visit my rooms tonight we-" _

Whatever he said after that was lost beneath the sound of her laughter "my humble apologies, your Majesty...but it was not _you_ that caught my eye" she explained kindly, before leaving him standing alone as she scurried off to speak to some of the French ladies she had befriended since her stay.

Henry was befuddled. Never had anyone rejected him in such away, he couldn't decide whether he was offended or intrigued. Either way he spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out whom on earth she could've been fancying if not him.

The King could've sworn he'd caught her looking his way at least a dozen times just in the last week and the only person he could place next to him in every instance was.._Catherine_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **Next time I update this it'll be way more Catherine heavy and what's in the note will be revealed. This story has no direction though it's pretty much just totally random so if you have suggestions, please, by all means let me know in a review and I'll incorperate them __Xox_

_No, no it couldn't possibly be that Mary's new lady had been sending all those sweet doe eyed looks to the Queen of France herself_. He must've been mistaken, there must've been a guard that was consistently present and had escaped his notice, there was no other possible explanation.

Finally at peace with who his rival was, he decided he could surely win the affections of a woman from whichever guard that had managed to catch her intrigue. So, with what was left of the night ahead he devised a plan to get her into his bed. Organising a few trays of desserts to be brought to his chambers along with a long stemmed rose he had his servants do up his rooms as romantically as possible, even breaking out the gold leaf candles so she would have no choice but to be impressed before having her sent for.

She took her sweet time in arriving as she didn't particularly want to go, but as he was the King, she had little choice but to obey. As she walked in the Lady Madeleine could do nothing to hide her awe at the many beautiful things that surrounded her. Though, unfortunately for Henry, they made her no more interested in him, nor in giving up her maidenhood before her wedding night.

Henry was already a little drunk, that much she could tell straight away, but as he repeated the same line she was sure he had used on every other girl in his court on her for the third time within the hour, her patients began to fade and she became a fair bit braver then she first appeared.

"Your Majesty, May I speak freely?" She asked suddenly, cutting off his generic ramblings about her intense beauty she suspected only someone as daft as the lady Kenna would fall for.

"I wish for Nothing else, my Lady than for you to tell me exactly what is on your mind." He answered, his voice as smooth as honey in his attempts to sound charming.

"I think you're a fool." Came her blunt response. Henry was utterly shocked and not for the first time this night, she rendered him momentarily speechless. _"I beg your pardon my lady_" he replied outraged, to which he received an innocent shrug, "apologies, your highness, but you said I may speak freely." Madeleine reminded

"Right, well then explain yourself" the King huffed, trying not to loose his temper. "Well, your Majesty, if I am to be frank I'm surprised you don't hear so more often. You have a Queen _so beautiful_ poets could write entire sonnets about her face alone and who is _intelligent_ enough to rival some of the greatest minds of our time, not to mention blessed with a good humour not many of such station have." She went on with a the sort of lovesick admiration you would expect should she be talking about a boy her age, before shifting her attentions back to the man before her "_Never mind the fact that that her love for you is so intense that a blind deaf mute could sense it from a thousand miles away._

And yet, you waste whatever spare moments you have as King between _fawning_ woman who is old enough to be your mother and _toying_ with girls such as myself who are young enough to be your daughters. Pardon my honesty, your highness, but if you were not the King of France I would say you were the greatest fool I had ever met."

The moments after she stopped talking were deathly quite and few a second she feared she had made a grave mistake in being so open about her opinions, his face giving little away of his emotions. "You are not like other girls, Lady Madeleine" he stated finally, breaking the deafening silence. In truth he quite liked her honesty, it had been many years since anyone had dared tell him the truth, without all the sugarcoated bullshit in-between. He appreciated her bravery, though her words, however true they may be were not something he wanted to hear.

"_Well I should surely hope not_" Madeleine chuckled softly, letting out the breath she'd been holding, relieved she had not incurred his wrath. "Any other girl would've been in my bed would've been in my bed within minutes of entering my chambers doing her damnedest to make me happy" he confessed with his trademark suggestive smirk, to which he received a raised eyebrow in return "you mean to satisfy you." The green eyed beauty corrected with a smirk of her own before adding "_I suspect there is only one woman who has ever made you truly happy" _

"Are you sure there is a difference?" He chuckled, trying to direct the conversation back away from his wife. The only woman he had ever loved and still wronged to the point where he doubted she could ever forgive him. "_We both know there is, _my King" she smiled gently "though, if it is happiness you seek from me then I shall do best to help you achieve it." She promised with a mysterious glint in her eye.

Henry's face lit up with an eager grin as he waited in anticipation for her to start removing her close, or something similar of that nature. His excitement turning into confusion as she instead took a seat at his desk and pulled out a quill and a scrap of parchment

"What in Gods name, are you doing?" He asked, frustrated and perplexed.

"_What does it look like I'm doing?_ I'm helping you write a note" the dark haired teenager chuckled in amusement as she continued writing her little poem. "To whom?" The King pressed.

"Well to your wife of course" she deadpanned "and what shall it say?" Came his next question, suddenly filled with a nervous energy.

"_Not half as much as you wish to_" the ivory skinned Scottish girl smirked knowingly, well aware not only of the Queens undying love for her husband _but_ _of_ _the_ _Kings_ _for_ _his_ _wife_, and fancying herself quite the messenger of Cupid she decided it was her duty to assist the royal couple remember their love.

"You remind me much of my younger sister; Madeleine." Henry confessed softly as he watched her write, amused by her antics and her honesty, both reminding him much of the sickly kid sister he had lost far too young. "_How_ _ironic_. Queen Madeleine is my namesake."

The two shared a smile at that. He seemed he grew fonder of her with every word she spoke...perhaps it was possible to be friends with a woman without bedding her, he thought to himself as if the idea were a completely foreign concept. His epiphany however, was interrupted when he heard her speak again.

"You need a pen name" she announced.

"_A_ _what?" _

"A pen name. One to sign your letters with that is not your own, like..blue lion?" Madeleine explained

"Why a _blue_ lion?" Henry questioned, growing more confused by the second. "Well; Blue, like your family crest and then a lion because you're proud and strong" she elaborated, though was quite sure he still wasn't getting the point of all this. "Your Majesty, playing the game is half the fun, now trust me, won't you?" He continued to stare at her skeptically until she let out a frustrated huff "fine forget the blue" Madeleine grumbled, feeling creatively stifled. "How about we sign it simply; '_Your_ _Lion'?"_

Henry thought about it for a moment, saying it a few times out loud to test the way it sounded rolling off his tongue before eventually agreeing. With a slight roll of her eyes Lady Madeleine signed it as so before handing it to him to read over. Chuckling a little he nodded his approval.

"And what of Catherine's..'_pen_ _name'? _What will that be?" His Majesty queried.

"_Well_, that is for her to decide and for you to find out" she grinned, excited by the prospects of this game already.

"_And_ _what_ _is_ _yours_?"

"I don't have one, I'm not part of the game, your Majesty" she explained in amusement.

"On the contrary, I believe you are the game master" Henry replied, returning her laugh "you made the rules, you set it in motion, _hell_, _you've_ _even_ _written_ _the_ _first_ _letter_. It's only fair you have one of these ridiculous names as well"

"Well then, since it's only fair, I suppose you may call me..._lady_ _love_"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed, guest reviewers especially, you guys are amazing as well for reading and I'm so happy that you like my stories! I was really surprised by the reaction to this one since it was just something that was just this random ridiculous thing I came up with but if you guess really like it I'll be sure to update it regularly along with the others. This ones never going to be a serious story like the others though it's just supposed to be light and funny so it'll get pretty stupid at times probably haha if there's anything you want to see me do with this one though just let me know because it has like no direction really lol enjoy! And please review Xox_

After her talk with Henry, Lady Madeleine returned to her room in Queen Mary's chambers with a tiny envelope, sealed with the Kings personal stamp in hand. It was much too late to bother the Queen, especially as they had never officially met, so she decided it was best to wait until morning to deliver the note.

Upon waking, she did her best to assist Mary as quickly as she could before hurrying off to find the Queen, a notorious early bird who would no doubt already be up and about somewhere around the castle. Though her search was by the ever insufferable Lady Kenna, who insisted on blocking her path. "_Lady Kenna,_ you're looking lovely as always, I trust you slept well" she greeted smoothly, with a tightly painted fake smile.

"How was your night with the King?" The mousey brunette fired back, ignoring her fellow ladies earlier words as she looked upon her with disgust, though her tone was laced with jealousy more than anything else.

"I didn't sleep with him, if _that's_ what you're insinuating." Madeleine replied, surprised by the slightly younger girls gall to dare speak down to her, _or to anyone for that matter. _Her arms coming to fold over her chest as she looked upon her advisory in an almost disbelieving pity, imagining it must be an awful curse; _to be so deeply pathetic._

"I don't believe you" came her snooty huff as Kenna too, crossed her arms over her chest in challenge.

"Yes, I'm sure the concept of keeping your knees together is hard for a girl like you to grasp." The lady love scoffed in response. "By all means, ask His Majesty if you don't believe me."

"He wouldn't tell me the truth" She whined again, causing an amused smirk to cross Madeleine's lips as she replied, "_Well then,_ I guess you'll just have to wonder. But I'm afraid I have much more important things to attend to than you. So, if you wouldn't mind." She said dismissively before motioning for Kenna to clear out of what happened to be one of the courts most narrow corridors.

"What things?" She demanded curiously.

"_Fulfilling the needs of the Queen of France" _Madeleine replied with a suggestive wink that had Kenna's jaw dropping to the floor, before the older of the two pushed passed her and continued on her mission to find Catherine.

Finally coming across the older woman in the banquet hall where she was organising the nights events. The young scot did what she could to hide the grin that instantly found her lips upon seeing the beautiful Queen, even at a distance her heart beat faster every time the French monarch came into view.

Slowly, she approached her, careful not to startle the blonde as she ordered her servants around. "Your Highness, may I speak to you a moment?" Came her timid request.

"What is it child, does Mary now think herself to important to come to me herself, she must send her ladies maid on her behalf?" The Queen queried with a raised eyebrow, irritation forming in the pit of her stomach should that truly be the case.

"Oh, her Majesty didn't send me" she clarified hurriedly, finding herself suddenly nervous in the presence of greatness. "The King did" Madeleine smiled.

"What ever for?" Catherine questioned, confused as to why on earth her husband would send Mary's new lady to do his bidding.

"For this" she answered, handing her the note eagerly, excited to see the Queens reaction.

The Matriarch of France looked wearily at the parchment that indeed carried her husbands seal, though her curiosity quickly won over her thoughts of caution and she took it as offered. Still suspicious of the young girl she decided to open it immediately so that she may interrogate her on its contents if need be.

_My dearest love,_

_I know that I do cause you pain,_

_My regret for which I cannot explain,_

_I shall not blame you should you choose to abstain,_

_Though I know I can once again make you smile,_

_Should you give me just a little while,_

_For us both it would be a great shame,_

_If you choose to deny me this little game,_

_Please do not deny our love,_

_Send your answer via our young messenger dove._

_Always, your Lion._

The range of emotions that crossed her features as she read was a true delight for the young Madeleine to watch, her heart hurting when she saw Catherine's eyes fill with pain and soaring when she saw the ghost of a smile reach the Queens lips before her cynicism found her once again and she turned back to Lady Love with daggers in her eyes.

"I don't know what you and your Queen think you're playing at, but if your intention is to take me for a fool _you have bitten off more than you can chew"_ Catherine warned, having half a mind to have the girl stretched for daring bring her this falsity. She would make sure Mary paid for this cruelty as well, as soon as she learned how the Scottish Queen had gotten her hands on Henry's seal. For a single moment she had believed, simply because she wanted to more than anything else, that this was truly from her husband. But after that moment logic and reason had claimed her mind once more and she told herself there was no way that it could be. _Her_ Henry, the Henry that may have done this for her, died years ago, and even before that he had never been much of a poet. "_You think I don't know my husbands hand?" _She asked incredulously, her rage growing by the second as humiliation started to burn in her cheeks "he didn't write this" she said, more to herself then the girl before her.

"No, My Queen, I did" Madeleine confessed, her eyes growing wide with panic and desperation as she saw the anger and hatred directed at her by this woman that she wanted to like her more than anything. "It is from his lips, to my pen and now to your hand" she vowed, her eyes pleading with Catherine to believe her. "Should you wish to go somewhere a little more private I shall explain"

The Queen didn't know whether it was the young girls inexplicable desire to gain her approval or her own childish hope that she spoke the truth that convinced her to hear this explanation, but either way she agreed. Catherine lead the young Madeleine into her chambers, dismissing the servants as they entered before closing the doors behind them.

"_Explain_" Catherine demanded immediately, her calculating eyes analysing the young Lady's every move."Alright, straight to the point, I could have guessed that you'd be that way, _you know-"_ Madeleine's nervous and almost starstruck rambling was quickly cut off with a pointed stare from the French Queen. Causing her cheeks to flush pink with a girlish embarrassment as she tried again, "right, babbling, sorry. Okay, so it's a game and-"

"So you are toying with me" Catherine interrupted her irritably.

"_No! Never, I wouldn't dream of it!_" She assured, her eyes going wide with horror at the presumption. "Just hold on a second, I promise it'll make sense if you just hear me out" Madeleine pleaded, pausing a moment to wait for permission to go on, which the Queen granted though her annoyance was clear. _But God, even when she was angry she was beautiful,_ the Lady Love thought, trying desperately not to get distracted as she went on. "Alright, so I was with the king last night and-"

"_Oh, now I see what this is"_ the older woman interrupted, once again, with an incredulous scoff. "You're one of Henry's little _whores_ come to rub his indiscretions in my face"

"_Dear God No!_" The dark haired girl gasped, once again horrified by the idea of the conclusions the Queen was jumping to. "_Do I look like a complete loon?! _What woman in their right mind would get into bed with the King, then write a poem to _the Queen, _stamp it and deliver it in his name?!"

"And who's to say that you're a woman in her right mind, child?" Catherine retorted, half wondering if the little thing were really all there. Surely she couldn't be for her to be so foolish as to bring her a note like this that was so obviously fake.

"Alright, so this is _not_ how I imagined our first conversation going, but I promise that if you'll _please_ just hear me out then if you don't believe me you can lock me in a dungeon and throw away the key or feed me to a pack of wild wolves or, you know whatever _other_ terrible fate you can think up" Madeleine vowed with an exasperated sigh, hoping this appeal would work as she was determined not to give up until she had gotten through to the stubborn Queen. _Who was even more bull headed than first thought._

"Do you imagine your first conversations with many people?" The fiery blonde queried with a smirk on her lips and a hand on her hips.

"Well, no _just you _really" she confessed with a bashful smile that had Catherine's head quirking to one side in confusion. _Odd, very odd._ "..please?" She added after a moment, her emerald eyes sparkling with hope.

"Very well" the Queen sighed, taking a seat at her vanity with the intention of actually listening. Relief filled the young girl as she seemed to finally be getting somewhere, though not wanting to take her chances Madeleine decided the cliff notes would do, _for now at least._

"So, short version; The King called me to his chambers last night, but I refused him-"

"Wait, _you_?" Catherine cut her off once more, august at what she was hearing "_Refused the King of France?_" She clarified, wanting to be sure she'd heard correctly.

"_Yes!" _She insisted adamantly, for a brief moment considering going into her philosophy never to sleep with another's husband no matter who he was but deciding it was a tangent not worth going of on; _not now anyway._ "Because I was able to remind him what he truly wants"

"Which is?" The Queen prompted with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"_You, of course!"_ The lady replied, as if it was a fact known by all the world. Honestly, for one of the most well educated couples in all the realm they were apparently quite dense when it can to dealing with each other.

"_Me? _And you know this how?" Catherine asked, not allowing an ounce of the hope that filled her heart to reach her voice and penetrate her perfectly composed mask.

"_Oh come on,_ your majesty, I've been here for only a matter of weeks now, if _I_ can see it you surely must" the young girl standing in front of her implored.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken child" came her majesty's resigned and dejected response, almost completely certain the love she and her husband once shared had been long since stamped out.

"This letter proves otherwise" Madeleine spoke softly, kneeling down in front of her in attempt to catch her now cast down eyes. She was careful not to overstep her bounds and touch the Queen like she so desperately wanted to, but she had to make her see, make her understand that happiness with the one she loved _was_ within her grasp "..they are _his_ feelings, _his_ desires and I think in your heart of hearts you know I speak the truth" she added quietly, her eyes pleading with Catherine to listen to that heart she knew wanted to believe her every word.

"This could still be a trick" Her Majesty sighed in one final effort to follow her higher reasoning. "You could be just trying to get me to respond so you may attain something to ridicule me with later"

"_No_, no, My Queen that's why they're written in my hand and with names that are not your own so that there is no way they can be held against you should they be found" Lady Love explained, trying to make her voice as sincere as possible to win the Queens trust. Seeing that Catherine was rolling in the cusp of either believing her fully or throwing her walls up once and for all she decided a bold move was in order, hoping it would pay off in her favour. "Your highness, there is no harm in trying.._just once? _The King has already made the first move.._isn't the possibility of happiness worth this small risk?_" She reasoned gently as she walked up to the older woman once more.

"..Alright" Catherine said finally after a long moment of pause, ignoring the audible sigh of relief from behind her. "So, _you_ write the letters?" She asked nervously, still unsure she understood the purpose of all this.

"I don't have to, but I will if you wish. I will write whatever you want me to" Madeleine nodded kindly, doing nothing to try and hide the bright smile that formed on her lips as the Queen chose to cooperate.

"Very well.._for anonymity purposes_" the blonde said curtly, doing her best to hide her anxiety. In truth she had no idea what to say, she couldn't be sure what, if anything, she'd tell him if she was forced to put pen to paper herself. Catherine waved the girl over to her desk and with the Queens permission Madeleine did just as she had the night before in the Kings chambers; reading her ink and quill before pulling out a blank scrap of parchment she looked up at Catherine and waited for her dictation.

The older woman gave her a nod of understanding before clearing her throat and preparing to give instructions to her scribe. "My Lord" she said after a moment, pausing before speaking again to indicate that was how it was to be addressed. The stiffness in her voice being enough to romanticise her Majesty's words quite a bit to stop the letter from sounding like a political notification.

_My Lion,_

"If you're really behind this little..whatever this is, I'm going to need some form of proof"

_Should this really be you,_

_I must ask you to prove your message true,_

"I don't wish to be embarrassed further so if your sincere in the wishes expressed in your letter I ask that you...place a rose in the spot that we used to go, no one, not even the servants have been there in years, I'm fairly certain its been almost completely forgotten."

_Leave for me a rose,_

_In our hidden place no servant ever goes,_

"I will go there tomorrow and if I see rose I will know it can only have been you and..I'll play this stupid little game of yours"

_Should I find it there by tomorrow day,_

_Then this silly game with you I shall play._

Quite proud of her rewording, Madeleine looked up at the Queen ready to add the final touch. "What will you have me sign it as, your Highness?" Catherine thought for a moment, pondering possible aliases "sign it..your galleon" she decided finally with a nostalgic smile. "_Galleon_?" Emerald eyes asked in confusion "..like a boat?" The blonde allowed herself a slight chuckle at the raven haired young girls curious and overly skeptical facial expression. Catherine supposed it wasn't an much of a romantic title for those who weren't privy to the endearments the pair used on each other in their younger days. "If it is _truly_ Henry behind this as you say then he will understand" She promised with a soft smile and Madeleine did as she was bid, signing it off;

_Forever, your galleon_

Folding it up and sealing it the Ladies maid looked up at Catherine with unbridled happiness, not saying anything at all, just simply taking in the Queens beauty.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring when she received a questioning look in return, but she guessed it was probably quite a few minutes. "What is it child, that seems to have you so _deliriously_ happy?" Catherine queried with an amused smirk on her face as she studied the particularly odd young woman in front of her.

"There is _always_ cause to be happy when love is in the air, my Queen" she shrugged with a giddy grin curling her lips as she rose and walked towards the exit, "_until we meet again, your Majesty_" she bowed, her smile still fixed to her features as she left.

Catherine followed her with her gaze and could do nothing to hold back a chuckle as the doors closed behind the pretty young lady, shaking her head in amusement as she felt an involuntary fondness for the strange girl, _though she was still half convinced the brunette was completely mad._

After reluctantly leaving the Queens chambers the Lady Love all but ran to find Henry, eventually remembering that court should be in session at this time of day and heading skipping excitedly down the halls towards the throne room, receiving many looks on her way, most in fond amusement, though there were some overly irked glares from a jealous few; _mainly Kenna._

Upon reaching the throne room she poked her head around the door and proceeded to try and catch the Kings eye with a series of large attention grabbing gestures over the head of whichever noble was currently presenting his 'grievance'. Seeing arms waving wildly in the near distance he looked up and had to stop himself from laughing at the little show she probably viewed as being more _discreet_ then simply walking up to his chair. His amusement turned to excitement though as she held up a letter that could only be from Catherine.

Dismissing the court to a recess he hurried over to meet her. Madeleine handed him the letter eagerly and watched his face as he read, it seemed that getting a response had been just what he needed to get the King to throw himself completely into the game. The grin that found his lips upon reading the name she'd chosen for herself only made the young girl more curious about the meaning behind this boat, but she had no chance to ask about it as the King hurried her off into an empty room where they wouldn't be seen or heard. "I know what she's talking about, it's a garden I used to take her to when I was young. My father had it built for my mother long ago and when she died he forbid anyone to ever go near it again, hiding its whereabouts from everyone. Catherine and I are the only two left who know where it is" the King explained, an excitement Madeleine had never seen from him before etched on his face. "I have an idea but I shall need your help. Meet me in my chambers tonight and we shall take the passageways to save being seen" Henry instructed before tucking the letter into his breast pocket and heading back to his duties.

Some time after noon the next day, after an _agonisingly_ long wait for confirmation, the Queen followed the passageways from her chambers to the hidden garden in the north wing of the castle. Reaching it was quite the struggle, the tunnels were not known for their pleasant smell and they were dark and dank, she got lost going round the wrong corner a few times and almost ending up in Mary's rooms. It'd been years since she'd been to their place, but eventually it came back to her and she found her way. Her eyes going wide with awe as she entered the small abandoned room to find herself surrounded by dozens and dozens of red roses; _her favourite._ They covered every surface in the grey and neglected little green room, making its beauty come to life once more. Catherine's eyes scanned her surroundings in delight until her eyes caught sight of one single long stemmed rose, sitting by itself in the centre of a long since dried up fountain. Smiling at her husbands antics she walked over to it and upon further investigation realised that their was another note by its side, one she snatched up eagerly.

_My galleon at full sail,_

_I hope this will suffice,_

_To spur you forward all guns blazing without having to think twice,_

_But you must know for me this is not just playing,_

_This is my way of getting out all the words that have long needed saying,_

_So I ask that for a while at least,_

_We keep our distance so that the chances of ruining whatever this could be are decreased_

_Always, your Lion_

This one was written in Henry's own hand and it only amplified her smile ten fold. She knew his reason for asking her to stay away; their relationship was tumultuous at best and she too worried that if they were to speak in person and get into one of their famous screaming matches that all of this would be for not. It looked like at least for the foreseeable future their only contact would have to be through these little letters and the odd little carrier pigeon now watching from the entry way, thinking she was going unnoticed by the cunning Queen. _Perhaps this would turn out to be a risk worth taking._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:** Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately but being back at School has left me swamped lol hopefully this chapter being a little longer will make up for it some xx Also: I felt like Diane needed some sort of mention but this will be the last you really hear about her in this story promise. Our Toxic Love is next on my list, its like half done so hopefully I'll get it finished and uploaded soonish XD Anyways hope you enjoy, don't forget to review Xox_

"You can come out now, dear." The Queen smirked, twirling a rose between her fingertips. "_I know you're there"_

_Dammit._ The lady cursed, she was supposed to go unnoticed. Panicking slightly she came out to face the Queen of France, hoping not to be beheaded for her less than discreet eavesdropping. "I didn't mean to spy" the girl fumbled nervously, unable to look Catherine in the eye as she lied poorly and tried not to drop the ink and quill she held in shaky hands.

"Of course you did. Why else would you be peeking around the corner at me, Hmm?" Her majesty retorted irritably, hiding the slight amusement she received from the younger woman's anxiety.

Holding up her hand, Catherine halted whatever excuse the Scottish Queens lady could possibly concoct. "Save it, child. I assume you're here to take down my response?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as she motioned toward the writing utensils in Madeleine's hands.

The blonde Queen raked her eye over the girl appraisingly when she nodded in the affirmative. She was irritated that the little foreigner had involved herself in the affairs of her marriage and reluctant to afford the scot even a modicum of her trust, yet there was a sincerity about her that worked to sway the powerful Queen. The girl seemed to be a truly terrible liar, not that she even bothered, the brunette seemed to blurt out whatever was on her mind at any given time. A quality Catherine found both annoying and oddly endearing. She wasn't sure if she liked this strange new addition to Court or not, but the Queen would admit she was quite enjoying this new side to Henry the lady seemed to have a hand in

"…very well then" She said finally. Walking over to sit at the table beside her highness, Madeleine let out the breath she'd been holding.

As the young scot began hurriedly setting up her work station, Catherine felt her stomach start to knot nervously. _What would she even say? What the hell was even happening? Was it not only days ago her husbands attentions had been completely focused on his new mistress? Days ago that the two of them had been at each others throats with him threatening to be rid of her?_ And now…_this._

A complete change of heart it would seem, but how could she be expected to just leave the past behind them and open hers to him once more? After all the pain he'd caused her, all the struggles they'd seen, could she even accomplish such a feat?

So far his gestures had been both grand and seemingly genuine, the Queen thought to herself as she looked around the rose filled room. _But what if it were all for the chase? What if she put her heart out there again and as soon as he was done playing this little game of his he turned from her as he'd done so many times before? Was this truly a risk worth taking if there was a chance she could end up alone and even more broken than before?_

"Trouble finding the words? I can help wi-"

"I've done well enough finding my own words up until now and I'm quite sure I can continue to do so" The Queen snapped, irritated at having been pulled from her musings. Looking perfectly chastised, the lady waited patiently for a few more moments before slowly pushing the paper in front of her Majesty and holding out the quill to her. Hoping that perhaps writing her thoughts herself would be easier than saying them aloud.

Closing her eyes for a moment, as if preparing herself to truly commit to this foolery, the Queen breathed out a short sigh before quickly scrawling down something simple to say that she would play along. It wasn't anything overly flowery or poetic, but enough that he would know her heart was at least half in it.

Avoiding the girls eyes as she handed it back to be delivered, her back straightened as she made efforts to appear strong and unfazed. Looking over it quickly the Scottish lady couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curling into a smile "It's beautiful" she assured softly, as she tried not to get too caught up in what else about the Queen was beautiful, lest her Majesty notice her staring.

"_It will suffice_." Catherine replied shortly, annoyed the young Scot dare read it, briefly wondering if all Scots as race aspired to be as irritating as they were, but not wanting to speak about it any further she let the matter drop. "Well then, off you go, take it to him" She dismissed with a wave of her hand that had the lady immediately scurrying off to do as she was bid happily.

Running through the castle in search of the King, as was becoming quite the habit, she eventually came across a servant that informed her the King had retired to his chambers for the day. Heading there without delay, she barged past the guards in her excitement as she threw the doors open.

"My Lady, you do realise I have a page boy who's sole purpose for being is to announce your arrival, yes?" The King informed, an amused smirk gracing his features as he looked up at the bright eyed Scot he'd recently grown quite fond of. With a non-apologetic shrug, Madeleine let out a soft chuckle and made her way towards the King who sat leaning back in the chair by his desk, obviously taking a break from the mountain of paperwork on his piled on its hard wooden surface.

"What's all this?" she asked, looking over the various maps and documents. "This, my dear, is what being King looks like" Henry replied with a tired sigh, exhausted from pouring over foreign policies and reports of discord among his people. The raven haired beauty gave a sympathetic smile but didn't bother trying to feign understanding, instead offering the Queens letter as a much needed distraction from the burdens of running a Kingdom.

Almost jumping out of his seat to take it from her grasp, reading with reverence his wife's elegant scrawl he'd recognise anywhere. Grinning from ear to ear at the tangible proof that their was hope for them yet, he looked up his young friend with renewed light in his eyes. "What've the flowers, did she like them? Were you able to see her reaction?" He asked eagerly.

"Her initial reaction was.._awe_" the lady reported dreamily as she remembered how gorgeous the Queen had been when she'd first laid eyes on the roses.._she was so beautiful when she was happy._ Unparalleled by any other woman she'd ever seen. Henry quirked an eyebrow as the Scot seemed to lose herself in her thoughts…thoughts of _his_ Catherine. Had she been a man he'd have removed her head himself, but her being a woman changed things and left his feelings on the issue confused. Sensing his analysing gaze, the girl snapped out of her musings, blushing slightly as she continued. "I think then she must have sensed my presence, as her emotions became more subdued but…_she was happy._ I know that for certain" Madeleine smiled giddily.

"Good" Henry sighed, relieved. "Good, I am glad"

"As am I, now scoot, we must write your reply" She replied, shooing him from his desk as she made room for herself to write a letter back to her majesty.

"You know I am quite capable of writing a letter myself" The King informed, amused as he watched her shuffle all his official documents to the side as if they weren't half as important as writing back to his wife at the earliest possible moment. "I write them to Diane all the time" he added thoughtlessly, not even fully realising his words until the lady stopped shuffling and turned to him.

"_Firstly,_ you would do well never to repeat that to the Queen and _secondly,_ please tell me I misheard and that you said _used_ to write" The Scot replied with an edge of danger in her voice he'd not yet heard.

He neither confirmed nor denied but his silence was enough to make his guilt clear. He had not stopped his letters to Diane when he'd started writing to Catherine.

Letting out a disgruntled noise that sounded half scoff and half unamused chuckle, Madeleine's words were calm at first but Henry knew better than to think he'd get off so easily. "Of course, I forgot who I was dealing with." She began with a smile as tight as the King's grip on the arms of his chair as he waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

**"ARE YOU INSANE?!"** _And there it was._

"Is your intention here to waste everyone's time? Because for a good moment there you had me down right convinced you wanted to get your wife back" She huffed furiously, shaking with anger at the thought that she might have just helped him toy with the Queens heart further only to leave her even worse off than before.

"_I do!_" He yelled back defensively "I want Catherine, I just.." kneeling in front of him in order to catch his eyes when his words trailed off, hers begging him to tell her this was some sort of poor jest gone awry.

"Please, for the love of all that is good in the world don't tell me you seriously thought you could have both"

Once again the King chose to let silence speak the volumes of his guilt.

"_What is wrong with you?!_" The Scot started up again, paying no mind to the fact that she was addressing a King. "What in your history with either of these women would lead you to believe that was a possibility?!"

"I don't know, alright?!" Henry barked, frustrated by the fact that he was currently being berated by a teenage girl, not that he didn't deserve it. Rising from his seat and beginning to pace around the room, trying to think of a way to justify what even he in his heart of hearts knew was wrong. "Diane has been there for so long I just I- _it's never been any way but this!"_

"What happened to you starting anew ?! Is that not what I have been trying to help you do these past weeks?!" The lady countered immediately before giving an exasperated shake of her head. "_Dammit Henry!"_

"I'm sorry!" He replied, desperate to find a way to make her understand, though he knew there wasn't one - She was so like his sister in that way. _Unwilling to back down or submit to him when he was in the wrong._ "It's not that easy-"

"What is so hard about being faithful to the woman you love?!" Madeleine retorted, cutting off whatever other drabble he may have come up with to excuse himself of wrong doing. Anger burning deeper within her by the second as she looked at this man who, in her eyes at least, was the luckiest man to ever live to be able to claim ownership over the heart of Catherine de Medici. Yet here he was throwing away such a precious gift _and for what?_

"_I love them both!"_ He confessed before he could stop himself and for a moment there was dead silence between them. There was no uncertainty in his words, just a simple statement of fact that had bile rising in her throat. The lady had never met the famous, _Diane de Poitiers,_ nor did she ever wish to, but she knew enough about her lifelong relationship with the King to want to cringe every time her name was mentioned.

Not for a second did the ebony haired Scot believe what they'd shared was true love. It was twisted and depraved, she had moulded his mind to her will before he was old enough to possibly know any better. She was old enough to be his mother and if the gossips were correct, for the first part of his life she'd acted as such. Not that she could say so. His Majesty had given her licence to say much because he enjoyed her pluck and honesty, but she understood well their were limits to her freedom of speech.

So instead, she attempted to reason with him without mentioning the witches name at all."You have to love one more, Henry, it's impossible to love them the same! It's time you choose, your majesty, once and for all." Madeleine began with conviction, determined to make him see for himself what she already knew. His wife was the only one he needed. "You know I'll always be on her side and I want you to be as well but not if you won't commit your whole heart, the last thing she needs from you is _another_ betrayal." The Scot went on, fully prepared to do whatever she must to protect the Queen and her wounded heart.

"I'll leave you to make your decision. If it's Catherine, you know by now where to find me and if it's not.._well then it was fun while it lasted"_ And with that she turned and was on her way, mumbling about what fools men were as she went.

Now alone with his thoughts, Henry cursed his lack of tact, wishing he'd never mentioned his mistress. But alas, _the girl was right_. He was a fool to think he could keep in contact with Diane while attempting to court Catherine, but she was such a practiced habit he hardly knew how to function without her. The brunette had been the only constant in his life since the day he first drew breath, someone to lean on whether it be as a mother, lover or friend every day of his life.

Though, no matter how hard it may be at first to let go, _he would_. Because his new Scottish friend had reminded him of something he forgot long ago. That his wife once his everything. _Lover, friend, confidant,_ she was by his side through everything as his equal, neither of them being notably older or wiser. The years he had with her when they were younger he had always considered his happiest. Because it was true, _he did love one more than the other_ and if he had to let Diane go to win her favour once more, than _so be it._

It was a mere few hours before he saw his young friend again. He meant to tell her that he had sent final word to Diane that she should stay in the comforts of Paris and expect to hear from him no more, but the raven haired beauty was rather preoccupied, staring at Catherine from a distance with the lovesick smile at seemed fixed to her features whenever his wife was in clear view. _Not that he could blame her,_ his Queen looked stunning, sitting in her throne adorning one of her signature red dresses that hugged her curves enough to inspire the imagination but not enough to appear in anyway inappropriate.

_"Do you think she's looking for me?_" Henry whispered to the young scot as he watched his wife's eyes begin to scan the crowd.

"I'd assume so, but _you never know_" Madeleine replied nonchalantly, her anger from earlier not yet faded.

"What do you mean by that?" Who else could she be looking for? He thought to himself. Francis? Mary?

"Well it's not like she wouldn't have a wide range of options if she decided to look beyond you, _myself included_" The lady smirked but the King could tell she was serious.

"_Wide range?_ What are you talking about?" his Majesty asked obliviously. "You can't be _serious,_ you _have_ to have noticed the way other men look at her." came her incredulous reply, continuing her explanation when Henry gave her nothing but a blank expression "Similarly to how I do, yet with not half as much reverence as she deserves and always with a glint of that animalistic desire that seems to be so unique to _males_ with the desperate need assert their dominance" The lady explained, rolling her eyes at the male gender as a whole. It was then he realised how little attention he'd been paying in recent years. In their youth Henry was constantly having to be pulled off lords who's eyes had wandered a little too much for his liking but since they'd drifted apart he must've turned a blind eye to her admires without even realising.

"Who are these men?" Henry growled, just as possessive as he ever was and ready to rip apart every man in the room with his bare hands

"_Oh?_ Now someone's jealous?" She chucked."_Figures."_

"Tell me." The King demanded, taking hold of her arm and pulling her off to the side so they wouldn't be overheard. "Well, _all of your advisors to start with_" Madeleine sighed, hiding her amusement at his reaction. "Then there's Duke Lucas and that newly arrived count who's gazes are particularly intense, just to name a few. Though, it'd be rude of me not to include Sebastian who's little crush is so badly hidden _it's almost impressive"_

_"Bash?!"_ He repeated, almost choking on his outrage. "No. No, he's known her since he was only a babe, he couldn't possibly look at her like that. Besides he's too young for her anyway"

"I'm sorry, was Diane not present at your birth? And _how old were you when you started sleeping with her again?_" She reminded, eyebrow raised, to which the french monarch responded with an indignant huff.

"Perhaps Papa bear should pay closer attention to the way his sons gaze always lingers just a moment to long when he watches the Queen exit a room" Madeleine teased lightly. "I don't like the direction this conversation is taking" Henry said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"I'm just pointing out _you're not the only one that pretty young things throw themselves at."_ The Scot shrugged, her eyes once more drifting to the Queen. "You should probably try taking a little more notice of the room full of people staring at your Queen when you hold court while she tries her hardest not to give in and risk a glance at the only person she wishes was looking at her, _praying for the day she gives up on your clueless self in hopes they might then have a shot."_

**_TBC_**


End file.
